


Heavin' on Earth

by yiffymorty



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Blow Jobs, Emetophilia, Grandparent/Grandchild Incest, M/M, Underage Drinking, Underage Sex, Vomiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-06
Updated: 2015-12-06
Packaged: 2018-05-05 05:18:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5362814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yiffymorty/pseuds/yiffymorty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At least it isn't alcohol poisoning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heavin' on Earth

**Author's Note:**

> **WARNING:** THIS IS STRAIGHT UP PUKE PORN. you might wanna skip this one if you're at all emetophobic.  
>  this was not intended to be dubcon, but it does involve sex under the influence of alcohol.

Morty sits in an empty house, curled up and moping on the living room couch. Everyone had gone out, and he wonders if any of them had even remembered that today is his fifteenth birthday. When he finally gets bored of flipping through channels on the TV, he wanders into the garage where Rick is tinkering with something. He sits down and sighs heavily.

“Jeez, Morty, who died?” asks Rick, not bothering to look up.

Morty bites his lip. “W-well, it’s my birthday today, but—”

“But you just now figured out that birthdays are pointless and that you’re the same shitty kid you were yesterday? Sounds rough, Mo- _URRGH_ -rty.”

“Fuck off, Rick. It’s symbolic, it’s a symbol of my cusping manhood, o-or something.”

Rick finally turns his chair around to face his grandson. “Jesus ch- _ERGHH_ -rist, you better ditch the idea that any of it means jack shit when you’re an adult.” He rummages around under the table and comes up with two bottles of some nondescript amber-colored alcohol. He passes one to Morty and kicks back in his chair. “Drink up, Morty, this is as good as it gets—as good as it’s gonna get.”

Morty watches Rick unscrew the bottle cap and take a long swig like it’s water. Morty tries to ignore the smell that burns his nostrils as he follows suit, gulping down a mouthful of the strange and possibly alien liquid. He regrets it immediately, reeling from the scorching trail of fire blazing from his throat to his stomach. He coughs and splutters, gagging on his own tongue and willing away the imminent nausea. 

Morty wipes his mouth on his sleeve. He glares at Rick, looking utterly offended. “Oh my god, Rick! That was disgusting—h-how can you drink this stuff?!”

“It’s easy,” Rick scoffs, “I can handle my liquor because I’m not a lightwe- _EGHH_ -ight—not a little bitch like you are, Morty. J-just let it work it’s magic. You’ll be feeling better soon, real soon, Morty.”

Morty groans, but true to Rick’s word, the alcohol is already taking effect. He relaxes into his seat, enjoying the warmth that spreads throughout his entire body and makes his hands and cheeks tingle. “You were right, Rick,” he says, “I feel good—feel pretty good right now.”

“I told you so,” Rick gloats. He takes another gulp from the bottle and belches loudly. 

Morty takes a couple more sips, scrunching up his face while he forces down the awful stuff. He has a good buzz going on when he finally sets the bottle down. He drags his eyes up Rick’s lanky body; something about the way he’s sprawled out in his seat, legs spread wide, is positively alluring. “Y-y-you know, Rick....y-you know what would make me feel better?” babbles Morty, feeling his warm cheeks grow even hotter, “I-I mean, if you wanted to, I could, uh, I’d suck y-y-your, your dick.”

“Shit, Morty,” groans Rick, half amused, half turned on, “Y-y-y-you really have a way with words. You real-really know how to, how to win a guy over. C’mere, you kinky little shit.” Rick beckons to Morty with a crook of his finger, and the kid is kneeling in front of him within seconds. Rick leers down at him. “Is this what you want for your birthday, Mo- _URGHH_ -rty? A mouthful of your grandpa’s cock?”

Morty looks up and licks his lips. It’s slow and exaggerated and it goes right to Rick’s groin. “Mmm, yeah Rick, it is,” he slurs while he clumsily unbuckles Rick’s belt. “Daaamn, Rick, y-y-you’re already so hard. I bet you were think—already thinking about it—about me sucking you off, y-you sick bastard.”

Rick bites the inside of his cheek, unwilling to admit that Morty’s pitiful attempt at dirty talking is actually working. “Are you gonna sit there talking all night, Morty? Or-or-or are you gonna follow through with your idea—your, _URRRP!_ your proposal?”

By the time Rick finishes chastising him, Morty has freed the old man’s cock from his briefs. Rick sucks air through his teeth when Morty takes him in hand and swirls his tongue around the head. “Y-you like that, huh?” Morty teases. Rick can only watch as the head of his cock disappears past the boy’s lips. 

“Yeaaah, baby,” moans Rick, placing an encouraging hand on the back of Morty’s head. When Morty starts to suck, bobbing his head up and down while twisting his spit-slick hand around the base, Rick can barely keep himself from thrusting up into the wet heat of his grandson’s mouth. 

When he hears Rick’s labored breathing above him, Morty looks up and meets his eyes. He holds his gaze while he takes even more of Rick’s length into his mouth as if it were a dare. It’s more than Rick can take; he tightens his grip on Morty’s hair and bucks his hips. Morty whimpers in surprise, but it’s too late—Rick’s cock hits the back of his throat, and Morty starts to heave violently. 

“Ssshhit,” hisses Rick, releasing Morty and gripping the seat instead. “I fucked up, I didn—didn’t mean to do that, M-Morty,” he apologizes, but the damage is done. Morty’s head is still bent over Rick’s lap as he gags wetly on the saliva flooding his mouth. He can’t even speak to give a warning before he’s retching into Rick’s lap, all over his cock. 

Morty sits back, vomit dripping down his chin and fear in his eyes. “I-I’m sorry, Rick!” he sobs, “You were pushing me too hard! I-I-I couldn’t help it, I-I’m so sorry!”

Not only does Morty’s throat burn, the taste of bile and alcohol strong on his tongue, he’s so embarrassed that he starts to cry. He tries, but can’t hold back the tears that start running down his cheeks. He sniffles and squeezes his eyes shut, terrified of Rick’s reaction, but all he hears is a drawn-out groan. Morty looks up to see Rick’s hand wrapped around his cock, pumping himself while he bucks up into his own hand. Morty stares in disbelief at Rick’s vomit-soaked fingers. Rick reaches for Morty with his other hand, grabbing him by the front of his stained shirt and yanking him to his feet. 

“Rick! What are you—”

It happens so fast, Morty can’t finish. Rick crushes their mouths together, forcing his tongue past Morty’s lips and fervently licking every corner of the kid’s mouth. Morty almost gags again just from the idea of his own puke being shared between them. He’s too shocked to pull away from the passionate way Rick kisses him, and Morty starts thinking that maybe he doesn’t want to. When Rick finally comes up for air, they’re both drooling and panting hotly against each other’s faces. Rick breaks the thick string of saliva connecting their mouths and sucks his finger slowly, letting Morty know just how much he’s enjoying this. 

Morty doesn’t know whether he should be repulsed or aroused, but he knows that right now, he’s both. His cock throbs against his tight pants, but when he reaches for his fly, Rick stops him. “Morty,” he croaks, “G-get back down there and finish the job.” 

“O-oh man, for real, Rick? Come on, I-I-I threw up on your dick and you want me to keep going? You’re not, like—you’re not mad?”

Rick rolls his eyes. “You tell me, Morty, does it look like I’m mad, or-or-or about to cum? You can leave if you want, but either way, I’m gonna nut.”

“Unbelievable,” mutters Morty. He sinks to his knees and feels the little puddle of vomit on the floor soaking through his jeans. Rick’s cock smells like the contents of Morty’s stomach, but takes it into his mouth regardless. 

“I-I’m close, Morty,” rasps Rick, “Take your dick out a-and touch yourself. C’mon, Morty, I’m not gonna last.” 

That’s all the encouragement Morty needs. He hastily undoes his fly and whips his cock out. He steadies himself with one hand on Rick’s knee; he can feel the man shaking. “Morty, f-fuck—I’m cumming, Morty—”

Morty backs off at the last moment and pumps Rick to completion. Still jacking himself off, Morty tips his chin back. With a few more flicks of his wrist, he has Rick jizzing on his face in hot, powerful spurts. Morty tries to catch it on his tongue, but some lands on the bridge of his nose and slowly drips down past his lips, mixing with the traces of vomit still clinging to his chin. 

“Ahh shit, good boy, Morty. You should see yourself. Y-you look like a, like a work of art, covered in my cum. Cum for me, baby,” Rick says, breathlessly, “Do it for grandpa.” 

Rick’s words push him over the edge, and soon Morty is cumming all over the garage floor. The two of them sit there while they catch their respective breaths. 

Morty finally stands on shaky legs, strips off his ruined shirt and throws it in the laundry. Rick does the same with his pants and underwear. “Never again, Rick,” he says, “That was disgusting, I-I-I can’t believe you—I can’t believe you actually got off to that.” 

Rick snorts, wrapping his arms loosely around his grandson from behind. “Speak for yourself, you sick little weirdo.” Rick guides him into the house with a hand on the small of his back. “We’ll see how you feel about it after I do it to you.”

**Author's Note:**

> if you made it this far.......congratulations, you're as messed up as I am 8)
> 
> come sin with me on tumblr [@yiffymorty](http://yiffymorty.tumblr.com)!


End file.
